


Inner Acid

by Anonymous



Category: 2DK Gペン 目覚まし時計。 | 2DK G Pen Mezamashidokei. | 2DK G-pen Alarm clock. (Manga)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After another making in just in time for another deadline, Kaede and Koyuki have a few drinks over dinner, but Koyuki's hunger is about something else entirely.
Relationships: Kaede Fujimura/Koyuki Shiroyama
Collections: Anonymous





	Inner Acid

"Ka-e-de!" In her drunken state, Koyuki slurs every syllable of the older mangaka's name before gently pressing her lips against her neck. She feels Kaede's pulse underneath them and for a second, her heart leaps and the alcohol-induced fog on her mind lifts. She palms Kaede's face in her hands and kisses her. properly on the lips, and as it deepens, her hands travel from her cheeks down, to sneak up underneath her shirt. Kaede hums into the kiss as Koyuki undoes her bra.

Their kiss smothers the moan that spills over her lips as her assistant wastes no time to cup her breast. They sink deeper on the couch as it happens, Koyuki eager to push on, and her rival readily surrendering to her every move. She doesn't treat her gently, and though it wouldn't occur to anybody who just briefly met Kaede, the older woman wouldn't want it any other way. Koyuki descends, unleashing a staccato of open-mouthed kisses to every bit of Kaede's abdomen she can reach thanks to her displaced shirt.

She hooks her fingers into her shorts and pulls them, and her panties alongside, down and off her legs. Kaede shuffles around, wriggles on the couch, displaying her overt consciousness, but it hardly does anything to hold her assistant back. Koyuki's lips trail upwards, starting from her knee, she alternates between kisses and sucking on the soft flesh of her thighs to leave little love bites. When she reaches the junction of Kaede's legs, the mangaka immediately combs her fingers through the black silk of her hair. They tighten, but not unpleasantly so, in her hair upon the first broad stroke of her tongue.

She loves eliciting reactions from Kaede. That much, she learned quickly. She doesn't like being teased, and teasing for that matter, as it reminds her of her school days. Dwelling on that, she moved long past, but it's better to not take any chances. She explores deeper with every stroke, savouring Kaede's reactions. Every motion, every noise she makes, even her taste. Not holding back, she pushes inside, and Kaede's breath transforms from long and deep inhalation, to quick, and short gasps.

Aware of her preferences, Koyuki uses her teeth, nibbles gently on her sensitive folds to push just the right buttons on her rival. Kaede cries out, pulls on her hair, effectively grinding her sex and her assistant's face together. Her thighs close in around Koyuki's head as she comes, her body quaking and wetness pouring from her as she does. Withdrawing as soon as the grip on her hair loosens, Koyuki licks her lips and throws herself at Kaede with nothing held back.

They kiss, Kaede short for breath, but going along anyway, as her fingers trail over Koyuki's abdomen. Her assistant breaks the kiss and clenches her teeth as she pushes in without warning. Hungrily, she meets every stroke of her rival's fingers with a roll of her hips. They kiss between gasps, Kaede slowly recovering while Koyuki tumbling towards the edge at rapid speed. Every stroke sends shivers down her spine and she can't stop kissing Kaede, again and again, as she tries to reach the same height.

She bites the older woman's lip, accidentally, when she finally unwinds. With a painful gasp, Kaede pulls back from the kiss, but keeps holding her as her body trembles and the world disappears for a few moments. They lie together on the couch, a blissful mess, and deep down Koyuki dreads the return of Kaede's roommate. Though they all had no secrets, she preferred the time alone with her mangaka.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut for a series that's not even widely available in English is the internet version of performance art. Whether or not I was drunk writing this, I'll leave up to your imagination.


End file.
